


The Demigods' Groupchat

by Depths_Of_Erebus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/M, M/M, chatfic, ill add more of them later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths_Of_Erebus/pseuds/Depths_Of_Erebus
Summary: chiron lets the demigods have phones, chaos ensuesa chatfic set before the events of trials of apollo when everyone is okay and not deadi apologize in advance
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Demigods' Groupchat

**Percy Jackson** added **Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean** to **percopolis**

 **Percy Jackson:** fINALLY WE CAN HAVE A GROUPCHAT

 **Percy Jackson** changed their nickname to **seaweed brain**

 **Annabeth Chase:** Oh no

 **Percy Jackson** changed **Annabeth Chase’s** nickname to **wise girl**

 **wise girl:** thanks hon <3

 **seaweed brain:** np sweetheart <3

 **Hazel Levesque:** frANNK iS sh(W@ing m# hoW t) *se ph0n3s

 **Piper McLean:** oh gods why

 **wise girl:** Hazel please use voice texting, that hurt me to read

 **Frank Zhang:** JUST STOP HITTING THE PHONE HAZEL

 **Hazel Levesque:** THE BbuT%onss a4e t(NY H#LP

 **Leo Valdez:** no no i like it

 **Jason Grace:** hazel, how?

 **seaweed brain:** ah already i have created beauty

im so proud of this

 **Leo Valdez** changed their nickname to **daddy**

 **daddy:** much better

 **Piper McLean:** leo, WHY

FOR WHAT REASON

 **daddy:** why not

 **seaweed brain:** no no hes got a point

 **Hazel Levesque:** h0W d) 8 t7rn om v0*ce t5xTimg/?

 **Frank Zhang:** MY GOSH HAZEL HOW

 **daddy:** watch ur language zhang

 **Jason Grace:** Still not cursing huh

 **Piper McLean:** Leave Frank alone hes doing his best

 **Hazel Levesque:** Is this voice text? Frank, how do I know if I’m voice texting?

 **wise girl:** Oh thank gods i can understand her now!

 **Piper McLean:** Does the gc name have to be percopolis

 **seaweed brain:** um yes of course it does

 **Jason Grace:** idk he did create it

 **seaweed brain:** THANK YOU jason

SOMEONE appreciates me

 **Frank Zhang:** You have a girlfriend?

 **wise girl:** I do not endorse this

 **seaweed brain:** this is my dictatorship not a communist society it will bear my name

 **daddy:** rise up against the dictatoooor

 **seaweed brain:** NO NO REBELLION

 **seaweed brain** removed **daddy** from **percopolis**

 **Hazel Levesque:** I’m confused.

 **Frank Zhang:** Its okay Hazel we all are

 **Hazel Levesque:** Heart emoji.

 **Frank Zhang:** Did you mean to send a heart emoji sunshine

 **Hazel Levesque:** Yes… 

**wise girl:** Okay that was adorable and darling bring leo back hes throwing a bitch fit

 **seaweed brain:** no the rebellion must be eliminated

 **wise girl:** Do it or i’ll block u on everything

 **seaweed brain:** fuck okay fine u win

 **seaweed brain** added **Leo Valdez** to **percopolis**

 **Leo Valdez:** REBELLIONNNN

 **wise girl:** And it starts again

 **seaweed brain:** COURTYARD AT 9 TONIGHT

 **Leo Valdez:** LET US BATTLE

 **Jason Grace:** 10 bucks leo dies

 **Piper McLean:** 20 bucks percy gets his eyebrows scorched and leo drowns

 **Frank Zhang:** Youre on

**Author's Note:**

> a new chatfic! if yall have suggestions for stuff lemme know


End file.
